


the devil touched your soul

by oikawakkun



Series: HQ Angst Week 2020 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Day 1 - Longing, Death, Demon Atsumu, Dialogue Heavy, Fluff and Angst, HaikyuuAngstWeek2020, M/M, Mutual Pining, no beta we just die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:00:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27326938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oikawakkun/pseuds/oikawakkun
Summary: Demon Atsumu gets summoned by ten year old Kageyama Tobio to revive his pet goldfish.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio & Miya Atsumu, Kageyama Tobio/Miya Atsumu
Series: HQ Angst Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998721
Comments: 33
Kudos: 217





	the devil touched your soul

**Author's Note:**

> so i have about three more wips that i'm working on, but this au is more important right now lmao 
> 
> (you can thank #HaikyuuAngstWeek2020 for this) 
> 
> so y'all might be asking how tf ten year old tobio managed to summon demon!atsumu, and i honestly think he saw it on a movie once and thought he'd give it a try, atsumu being the little shit that he is thought it'd be funny to humor the poor soul who decided to summon him.

_“I look at you and see all the ways a soul can bruise, and I wish I could sink my hands into your flesh and_

_light lanterns along your spine so you know that there’s nothing but light when I see you.”_

_— **Shinji Moon**_

* * *

Kageyama Tobio is ten years old. Atsumu is infinite.

The room was quiet and dark when Atsumu made his way forward, away from all the smoke and the smell of ashes. His wings fold neatly at his back as he finally regarded his red eyes towards his new summoner. 

His eyes widen a fracture when he had to look down to meet the boy's youthful face. 

Deep blue eyes stare right back at him unblinking and Atsumu raises a brow in question.

"What do ya want, kid?" 

"Can you heal him?" The child asked, voice barely a whisper, but Atsumu could still hear the obvious lisp in his sentence.

_Him?_

The child sensed Atsumu's curiosity and quickly took his hand to lead him to another room without a word of explanation. The scene is too amusing for Atsumu to actually get mad, so he lets the child's small hands lead him to a small fish tank where a tiny goldfish floated, unmoving.

"Can you heal him?" The child asked once again, this time his voice is thick with emotion and Atsumu didn't even need to look down to see the tears on his face.

Atsumu makes a humming sound, weighting the pros and cons of such a request.

The small kid quickly wiped the tears on his face and looked at Atsumu with hopeful eyes. 

_Innocent eyes,_ Atsumu corrected himself. This boy clearly has no idea what he's signing up to.

"Tell ya what kid, I'll fix him up for ya," Atsumu started with an easy smile, pointing at the goldfish with a clawed finger. "But ya have to give me something in return."

"What do you want?" the boy asks, the frown on his face was enough to make Atsumu smile even wider. His pointed teeth gleamed in the moonlight, but the sight didn't even make the kid flinch.

_How interesting._

"Can you tell me your name?" Atsumu asked.

"It's Tobio." the kid answered with his brows furrowed in thought as he gave Atsumu his full name. "Kageyama Tobio."

"Alright, Tobio-kun." With a snap of his fingers, blue flames engulfed Atsumu's right hand and he held it out to Tobio. "Do we have a deal?"

Tobio looked at the flaming hand in question, his frown deepening. "You still haven't told me what you wanted in return." Tobio said softly.

_Smart kid._

"I'll let ya know in a few years." Atsumu was quick to shrug the question off, "do ya want me to heal it or not?" the taunting in his voice was all it took for Tobio's eyes to light up in determination and he made quick steps to shake Atsumu's hand firmly. The blue flames vanished in a puff of smoke and Atsumu couldn't hide the grin on his face. _The deal was set._

"I'll see ya around, Tobio-kun." Atsumu waved as he stepped back to the poorly made circle at the very middle of the other room.

"Thank you, Azazel-san." Tobio bowed in thanks.

"You can call me Atsumu." The demon answered back with a wink, vanishing with a flutter of wings and a cloud of red smoke, laughing all the way back to where he came from.

Tobio is once again left alone in a house too big, but at least he has his goldfish (Mr. Goldie) to keep him company. 

And he has Atsumu-san to thank for it.

* * *

Kageyama Tobio is fifteen years old. Atsumu is infinite.

The wake was simple. Kazuyo's smiling face in the photo looked down on Tobio warmly and Tobio fought the sudden urge to scream.

Relatives and strangers all came to give Tobio half hearted words of condolence and pats on the back. Apologies that have no meaning. Tobio only stood his ground, refusing to look at anything besides the smiling face of his grandfather.

Tobio lets his mind wander once everything was over. The strangers leave with varying expressions on their faces and Tobio made his back to his room, refusing to answer any of his mother's question.

The volleyball sits quietly at the corner of his room, untouched.

_"Y'know Tobio... If you get really, reeeally good, you'll get to play lots more games. The best players get to play lots and lots of volleyball. If you get really good... I promise you... somebody who's even better will come along and find you."_

_What good would that do if you're not there to watch me?_ Tobio laughed bitterly.

He slowly made his way to the bed, sinking into the soft mattress as he finally lets all the bottled up hurt and regret wash over him in waves. It was painful. Everything just _hurt_. Tobio felt himself shake as warm tears started to fall down on his face, pooling at his pillow with every hiccup.

_He wanted his grandfather back._

"Ya look like shit, Tobio-kun." a deep warm voice greeted him.

It took a moment for the words to sink in and Tobio was quick to sit up, eyes wandering the dark room in search for the owner of the voice.

Atsumu was standing by his closet, leaning on his side as he played with the volleyball.

"Atsumu-san?" Tobio's throat hurt from the sudden use, he hasn't talked for hours.

"Who else would it be?" Atsumu finally put the ball down in favor of meeting Tobio's gaze. His crimson eyes were illuminated by the moonlight seeping from the window, and Tobio felt a chill run down his spine from the intensity of his stare.

"Why are you here?" Tobio managed to ask without his voice breaking.

His earlier fears replaced by blatant curiosity.

Atsumu regarded him with a look Tobio couldn't put a name on, a strange mixture of interest and curiosity.

"Just thought I'd drop by and see how you've been," Atsumu answered with a shrug, "it's been five years since I last saw ya." his eyes trailed down Tobio's body slowly in appreciation and Tobio couldn't fight off the blush on his face. 

"Did you finally come to claim the price for our previous deal?" Tobio asked, wiping the tears and snot on his face. Atsumu always manages to see him at his lowest. 

Atsumu makes a sound of acknowledgement but makes no move to elaborate. He takes one long look at Tobio's disheveled state and laughs. "Not today, Tobio-kun."

_Then why are you here?_

Sensing Tobio's question, Atsumu steps forward, taking long easy strides until he's sitting on Tobio's bed right next to him. "Thought I'd keep ya company." Atsumu answered with a smile that doesn't reach his eyes. "Ya look like shit and we can't have that messing up your pretty face."

"Are you insulting me?" Tobio was done trying to make sense of this situation. 

"Was your grandfather someone special?" Atsumu asked instead of answering. It was Tobio's turn to stare at him, deep blue eyes searching Atsumu for any sign of something Atsumu couldn't quite understand. Once Tobio was satisfied with what he saw, he looks away with a nod.

"He was everything to me." Tobio explained softly, his voice cracking at the end of the sentence, unable to hide the hurt and grief.

"Is it possible to revive the dead?" Tobio didn't meet Atsumu's eyes when he asked the question, focusing his gaze on the volleyball. 

"Go to sleep, Tobio-kun." Atsumu says instead as he gave Tobio's head a soft pat and when Tobio turned to look at him, the demon was already gone.

That night, Tobio dreamt of red eyes and a soft voice calling his name that sounded too much like Atsumu's.

* * *

Kageyama Tobio is twenty-one years old. Atsumu is still infinite.

Getting injured a week before a match was the worst thing to ever happen to him right now. Tobio was _furious._

Anger was never something he was able to hide easily and he knows how childish he must look right now, sulking on his hospital bed as he continued to glare at the cast on his left leg. 

_Stupid drunk driver. This was so stupid._

Tobio sighed to himself, feeling his phone vibrate for the nth time this day, probably another text from Hinata or Yachi, the worrywarts. 

He ignores the series of text messages and turns his phone off in annoyance, he doesn't want to talk to anyone right now.

 _He wants to be left alone._ Tobio tells himself.

"What happened to your leg, Tobio-kun?" Atsumu asked, laying on his side while he's perched in the air right on top of Tobio.

"Accident." Tobio answered with another sigh, then he regards Atsumu with a curious look. "Can you fix it?"

"What will I get in return?" Atsumu asked with a smirk, his gaze is just as intense as ever and Tobio fights off the urge to shiver from his seat.

"What do you want?" Tobio asked instead of answering.

"How about a kiss?" Atsumu's smirk grew wider, leaning forward until their face are inches apart. "You're really cute, Tobio-kun." Atsumu adds in a low whisper near Tobio's ear, his hot breath making Tobio flush crimson. 

Atsumu laughs and moves back to his previous position, voice light when he says "It's been a few years, and you're already this pretty." 

"It's already been six years, Atsumu-san."

"What's six years to eternity?"

Silence fills the hospital room and Atsumu makes no move to initiate anything else, content with watching Tobio with an easy smile on his face. Tobio watches him from the corner of his eyes, feeling the weight of his stare ground him as the tension from his previous frustration fade away.

"Okay." Tobio finally says, "If I let you kiss me, you'll really heal my leg?"

"When did I ever go back on my words, Tobio-kun?" Atsumu asked, feigning hurt as he clutched his chest. 

Before Tobio could answer him, the demon was already leaning back in, his rough lips meeting Tobio's own for a chaste kiss. A short brush of lips and Tobio alredy wanted more.

"I'll see ya around, Tobio-kun." Atsumu said right after, grinning as he vanished once again, leaving Tobio alone to chase the erratic beating of his heart away. 

Tobio let his fingers trail his lips, face heating up once again.

If the nurse came to his room in a panic due to his blood pressure sky rocketing, Tobio was quick to assure her he was fine.

The Adlers won their match with Tobio as the leading setter the following week.

* * *

Kageyama Tobio is twenty-four years old. Atsumu is still infinite.

The room is once again quiet and dark when Atsumu made his way forward, away from all the smoke and the smell of ashes. His wings fold neatly at his back as he finally regarded his red eyes towards his summoner. 

Tobio's eyes are empty and his cheeks are trailing with tears.

"He broke up with me." Tobio managed to choke out as an explanation, voice raw and full of hurt.

"Why do they always end up leaving me?" 

The question wasn't directed to Atsumu but the demon felt something inside him break when he looked at the broken man right in front of him. _God,_ Atsumu wanted him in some primal, wild way animals want each other. Untamed and full of teeth. _God,_ Atsumu wanted him in the bluntest way possible. He wanted his lips, his hands, his arms. Atsumu wanted him the same way a soul wants a body, constantly searching until they're one.

_Tobio should never look like this._

"No one else deserves you." Atsumu whispered, his hands holding Tobio's face as clawed fingers started to wipe away warm tears.

* * *

Atsumu is infinite. Kageyama Tobio isn't.

Kageyama Tobio is thirty years old when he is met with another accident.

He doesn't make it this time.

Another fucking drunk driver, who Atsumu paid a visit the same night of the accident, the man's cries and anguish did little to satisfy Atsumu's wrath or his pain.

_Do demons even feel pain?_

Atsumu was right _there,_ standing over Tobio's dying body, as he watched the life slowly drain out of him and the light leave the blue of his eyes. "Thank you, Atsumu-san." He said with a sad smile before death finally took him. Atsumu could only continue to stare.

_What good was a deal with the devil when you end up dying?_

Atsumu watched Tobio's soul _— so diligent, honest, and pure._

Souls like Tobio's didn't deserve to go where Atsumu was heading.

* * *

_A tragic lost to Japan's very own volleyball star._

The newspaper article featuring the case showed Tobio's smiling face at the front cover, highlighting all of Tobio's previous accomplishments and Atsumu felt the need to burn it with his flames.

Atsumu doesn't bother staying for the funeral. 

_This was so fucking stupid._

~~_Why does it hurt so much?_ ~~

"Good bye, Tobio-kun." Atsumu finally said as he vanished once again, leaving a bouquet of red roses on Tobio's grave. 

There won't be a next time, unfortunately. 

**Author's Note:**

> as always, kudos and comments give me life :D also, feel free to drop by and scream at me on [twt](https://twitter.com/oikawakkun)


End file.
